Demolitions
<--Specialist Class -- The Demolitions Path is one of six possible specializations for the Specialist Class in Prophecy of the Fated. The demolitionist is a specialization focused on Espionage; there are some abilities only available to the demolitionist. Demolitionists are unique in that they are the most effective users of explosive weapons at any range, and can use any explosive as if it were a planted charge. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. The demolitionist may learn to use Medium and Heavy Armor. Description: A Specialist focusing on the use of explosives. The demolitionist is a fundamentalist of Espionage. Provides: Espionage Mastery New Skills Starting Abilities: (5) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Espionage, War Tactics, Speechcraft, Demolitions -- -- Demolitions Requires: Level 1 Kamikaze (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions) Passive Effect - Demolitions While the demolitionist's shield is broken, all attacks made by the demolitionist receive an additional level of advantage; the demolitionist may choose not to restore 50% of their shield after combat. -- -- [Makeshift Time Bomb] (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions) Major Action - Demolitions 2 FP - Attack Ability Allows the demolitionist to plant any explosive ammunition, grenade, or generator as if it were a charge; this spends the ammunition. The ammunition explodes after two turns, dealing damage to all enemies within range of its splash radius; to deal damage the demolitionist makes an ACC or DEX based attack roll and adds any bonus normally provided by the ammunition. If using a non-explosive generator, the splash radius is 1 turn. -- -- Defuse Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Demolitions Make a skill check of INT+DEX to determine the demolitionist's defusing ability, to successfully defuse an explosive the demolitionist must roll at least 5x the level of the explosive. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all defuse attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any explosives of a level below the rank of this ability. When the demolitionist attacks a robot, machination, hiveform, or other enemy set to self destruct or who would normally deal splash damage upon their death if the demolitionist lands the killing blow, they do not explode.Category:Prophecy of the FatedCategory:POTF Classes -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Pyromania (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Demolitions Adds an additional +1 turns to the duration of any buff caused by the demolitionist that deals damage over time. -- -- Bouquet (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions ) (Requires an equipped rocket launcher or an unused grenade) Major Action - Demolitions 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack deals double the damage bonus from the equipped rocket launcher and used ammunition, or the grenade used and hits in an additional 1 range of splash. This attack consumes double the ammunition or grenades that would normally be consumed. When the demolitionist makes a makeshift bomb, they may use an additional ammunition or grenade and an additional 3 FP to receive the benefits of this ability for their makeshift bomb. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 [Makeshift Proximity Bomb] (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions) Major Action - Demolitions 3 FP - Attack Ability Allows the demolitionist to plant any explosive ammunition, grenade, or generator as if it were a charge; this spends the ammunition. The ammunition explodes when an enemy comes within 1 range of its position, dealing damage to all enemies within range of its splash radius; to deal damage the demolitionist makes an ACC or DEX based attack roll and adds any bonus normally provided by the ammunition. If using a non-explosive generator, the splash radius is 1 turn. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Cloud (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Demolitions) Passive Effect - Demolitions Any attacks made by the demolitions that would deal damage with 2 or more splash radius receives an additional level of advantage. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes